March 2017 OC Creation Competition/Daryl "Captain Uranium" Graves
CAPTAIN URANIUM WANTS YOU TO KNOW THAT THIS PAGE IS OWNED BY SLADE THE DEMON! Description Appearance Standing at 6 feet 2 inches, Daryl is a rather tall and skinny man. Due to and accident involving heavy radiation, his skin has turned from it's original paper white to a light yellow. He wears a superhero costume with an atom on the front, which has a silver finish over it. The suit itself is made from a thin, rubber-like, bullet proof material that Daryl has created himself. Wearing green gloves and combat boots, he covers as much skin as possible, so as not to scare any innocents. His helmet covers everything except his chin, as it uses a strap to hold onto his head. The helmet is round and smooth, and made of a lightweight steel plating. The helmet shows the sign for Uranium, as seen on the Periodic Table of Elements. His eyes are covered with bullet proof glass, treated to function as a one way mirror, so that he can see out, but that civilians cannot see into the helmet. His face looks perfectly normal under the helmet, due to his head being in a sealed helmet during the radiation incident. Personality Although Daryl is rarely seen in public without his costume, he is extremely shy, and depressed, feeling that if he was to talk to anyone out of costume that they would be in great danger. He speaks quietly, and barely ever makes eye contact. The loss of his wife and son have left him with a largely saddened voice, and he rarely cheers up at all. In his Captain Uranium persona, he raises his voice and bellows in a very confident tone, often times laughing at criminals trying to fight him, and helping innocents with often times very small scale issues in his down time. Often times helping citizens with their small time issues, Daryl enjoys helping out citizens in costume, it helps him cope with his many issues. Although he loves to help with small problems and to run errands for citizens, he will rise to the occasion if the public is in danger from a criminal. Daryl will often shout his catchphrase "No criminal is too big! No problem is too small! Prepare to be amazed by the divine power of fission!" while in action, or before a fight with a criminal. Abilities and Skills Abilities Floating Skills Cryptography Advanced Education Combat Training Backstory Family Born on the Surface, Daryl was born to a monster couple able to pass themselves off as humans. Being the youngest of 7 children, he was the least favorite of his parents. Often times picked on by his older siblings due to his intellect and having to wear glasses, Daryl suffered from depression, and eventually developed social anxiety due to this bullying. Living in a small shack in the country, Daryl often times sat in the empty fields and thought to himself as therapy. Although he was not allowed to go to school, since he was a monster on the surface, Daryl found clever ways to educate himself normally and learn as much as possible. Disguising himself as a sick child, he would often walk the lengthy 10 miles a day to the nearest library, to check out encyclopedias and educate himself, along with a select amount of his siblings. Eventually deciding to wander off into the city with no disguise, Daryl was amazed to learn that he was able to pass off as a human, due to his pale skin, many people just thought he was incredibly sick, or was an albino. Using this ability to his gain, he was able to enroll himself in High School, using several different funding plans to enter enrollment for free. Eventually graduating, he signed up for the Marines, and eventually met his future wife. Boot Camp After entering boot camp, he faced heavy bullying and was often picked on by his Drill Sergeant due to his skin color, although he complained to superiors several times, this did not stop. While in his bunks, he learned of several conspiracies to try and attack the base, learning that several recruits were spies. Although he was able to tell this to his Drill Sergeant, he was told "that the very idea of a spy in a boot camp was absurd" and was chastised for reporting such a "ridiculous" allegation. Eventually, during graduation, the attack he had predicted DID in fact happen, he was proclaimed dead by the military, but was instead enrolled in a special program for "talented" soldiers. Mission Tasked with following the Soviet task force WOLF, Daryl was appointed Commander of WOOF, the Wolf Offensive Occupation Force. His mission was simple...Infiltrate, and Destroy WOLF. Although he did not know, WOLF was sent to kill the monsters, whom the United States believed could be a great source of energy and labor. Falling into the Underground, several of his scouts died during the fall, leaving only 5 men left, excluding his son, Ranch, who had joined the expedition due to the military refusing to house him. While on the mission, 2 more men met their fates trying to invade the WOLF lab, dying from severe wounds inflicted by the lab's automated defense system.HE was eventually able to infiltrate the facility with only himself and Ranch left alive, he was subsequently declared MIA, and Ranch was thrown out by WOLF after he fell down a flight of stairs and lost his ability to walk. Captain Uranium After being exposed to an immense amount of radiation in a malfunctioning clean room, Daryl's skin had horrible effects, his skin started to peel everywhere aside from his face due to wearing a sealed helmet at the time, this inevitably saved his brain from horrid effects, but his body soon gained a strange tint, almost yellowish, escaping the WOLF lab, Daryl tried to cope with his side effects for months. Crippled by the fact that he had left his son to die in the lab, he created his Captain Uranium costume and persona to help cope with his immense hatred of himself. Defending the innocents of the Underground in the way he could no longer defend his son. Relationships Ranch - Ranch is Daryl's only child, and he cares for him immensely, although he is unsure if Ranch is alive or dead, he has deduced that Ranch is still alive, and is currently looking for him, unaware of the fact that his son is not only a criminal but a member of the infamous Condiment Crew.Category:March 2017 OC Creation Competition